


Of Dark Blood

by Jackie_Gaytona



Series: B-Sides and Rarities [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Cutting, M/M, Post S02, blowjob, dubcon, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: Guillermo gets what he wants after the theatre slaughter(CW: dubcon and cutting/bleeding - non-suicidal)
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: B-Sides and Rarities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Of Dark Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something I wrote this morning, because apparently I can't keep myself away from these two.
> 
> Taking a short break from larger projects/fic writing in general, but if I write any more little things like this, I'll keep it all together in a series.

Guillermo shoves Nandor towards the bed and the vampire sits down hard, his lips stretching back in a surprised snarl. The man ignores his silent protest and goes to work unbuckling his trousers; his hands shaking ever so slightly with the dizzying mix of adrenaline and anticipation. He’s already painfully hard when he pulls out his heavy cock and gives it a few quick strokes, biting back a groan. He glances down at Nandor under hooded lids.

“I’m going to get what I want,” he growls breathlessly. “And I know how to make you give it to me.”

He slides a hand inside a hidden pocket in his coat, secretly delighting in the frozen fear painted on Nandor’s features. The vampire looks like he wants to say something – to protest, probably – but no words come out. His eyes only widen when he sees the small blade that Guillermo has produced. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, but the bulge in his trousers isn’t lost on Guillermo. After everything that has happened tonight, after witnessing Guillermo slaughter all those vampires at the theatre, he still trusts him.

Guillermo doesn’t dwell on the thought for long, though; there’s no place for feelings right now. He bites his bottom lip as he lowers the blade, and with unnatural precision he nicks an inch of his cock’s silky sheath. He lets out a hiss as the blood wells forth, but Nandor’s hiss is louder. Guillermo throws the blade to the floor and grabs himself, positioning his cock in front of Nandor’s mouth. Nandor looks up at him, fire sizzling in his eyes. His snarl has transformed from one of protest into one of plain arousal. Guillermo raises an eyebrow pointedly, and then Nandor engulfs him.

The pleasure is unlike anything Guillermo has ever felt. The sting of the cut fades to nothing as Nandor sucks him, probing and lapping at him with his tongue, swallowing the torturously-slow trickles of blood. Guillermo grabs the back of his head and begins to thrust, fucking his lips; his hot mouth; his velvety throat. Nandor is groaning now; muffled noises that send vibrations down Guillermo’s cock and throw him towards an impending orgasm. He squeezes Nandor’s hair and thrusts harder, and the next lick from the vampire has Guillermo exploding. He lets out a loud, strangled cry and leans his hands heavily on Nandor’s shoulders as the vampire swallows down his semen and blood. But his thirst is implacable. He continues to lick and suck as Guillermo rides out the remaining throes of orgasm; torturing him with his mouth even after Guillermo’s cock begins to flag. The man is beyond exhausted.

“Nandor,” he hisses breathlessly. Nandor ignores him. “ _Nandor!_ ” Guillermo shouts and stumbles back, hardly noticing the growl that tears from the vampire’s throat. Suddenly he feels two iron-like hands gripping his upper arms, and Nandor is pulling him into his lap with such ferocity that Guillermo is left reeling.

Nandor’s mouth is on his neck in an instant; his lips crushing against his skin, his teeth lightly grazing the space above his jugular. His hand is in Guillermo’s hair, clutching him tightly, just as Guillermo had clutched him tightly moments ago. When he speaks, Nandor’s voice comes out a husky rasp. “Finish what you _started_ , Guillermo.”


End file.
